Dawn
by BookWormyGirl1993
Summary: What happens after Jesse and Suze get married? Well this is what dawn is for!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dawn**

**Summary: Suze and Jesse's Life after **_**Twilight**_**. Get the title? New beginnings? **

**Rated: T and later on M**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything! The characters all belong to Meg. Except the computer I wrote this on and the ideas used in "Dawn"**

Chapter 1

_I laughed as Jesse and I twirled around in circles on the dance floor. My white dress trailed after us. I know, it seems like the dance right? Nope, it's my wedding. Its 7 years after I rescued Jesse and he became human again. He's a mediator and so am I, and he is the guy Madam Zara said to be my one true love. _

"_What is it, _querida_?" Jesse asked me._

"_Kelly and Debbie," I said, motioning to the table where I sat _[a/n: the people who were "together" in the 5th and 6th books are still together] _Kelly and Paul, Debbie and Dopey, and Sleepy. Kelly and Debbie literally had steam coming out of their ears. Paul, Dopey and Sleepy were talking about something that seemed nonchalant. Jesse chuckled._

"_Well, Susannah, what do you expect? As you say, Kelly had a thing for me," He said._

"_Well, Dr. de Silvia, you were the one who said to invite them!" I exclaimed._

"_Well, what would you do? Not invite your own sister-in-law?" I shuddered. "And wherever Debbie goes Kelly is sure to follow, and you know that, querida, plus you invited Paul and Kelly is Paul's beau-"_

"_Yada, yada, yada, shut up and kiss me again" I said, teasingly. Jesse leaned down and softly kissed my lips again. The song ended and I'll Be There by Jackson 5_ [a/n: R.I.P. Michael Jackson!]_ Andy walked over and took Jesse's place. _

"_Suze, your mother and I are so proud, and you look so beautiful as always," He said, over the already hushed crowd. My cheeks turned red. _

"_Thank you Andy," I said, kissing his cheek. "For everything, making my mom happy, and the house," I said. Andy had brought a huge lot for Jesse and me, and literally built us a mansion. _

"_And to think it's not even old and scary" He said, teasingly. I laughed along also. It's not that I don't like old houses, I do, it's just the whole I'm-A-Mediator-And-I-Have-To-Kick-Ghosts'-Ass situation. _

"_Funny Andy," I said, smiling._

The doorbell rang and jerked me from the flashback. I glanced at the clock and rushed to the door, wondering who it was since Jesse is still at work and never forgets his keys. I opened the door and stared into the eyes of my albino friend.

"CEECEE!!!" I yelled, throwing myself into a hug with her. I hadn't seen her since my wedding.

"Gee Simon-"

"de Silva" I corrected her. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway…. Big news, huge news, gargantuan news."

"What? Is Adam back from Maine?" I asked. "The four of us should go out to dinner," I said

"Yes, we should, but no, Adam isn't back yet. But 5 days after he does get back, we have to move to Greenland," I gasped.

"You guys are going to Greenland?" I said, devastated. She nodded. "But… But… But…" I stuttered.

"I'm sorry Suze, it's just I got an offer from Greenland Times and…" she drifted off. She hugged me again.

"Oh, that reminds me. Pru said to tell you that she pissed off you didn't go to her funeral" I said. CeeCee groaned. Yes, she knows, I told her, and she knows and she said she had a feeling, especially since she and Adam had never met Jesse until the dance. And she doesn't know _how _I did it. But she said that that's what she had thought.

"God, the old hag should just drop dead already!" She exclaimed.

"Cee… She is dead. And she's standing next to you…" I trailed off, and CeeCee huffed.

"Tell that ungrateful, little-"

"Hey!" I scolded, cutting Pru off. CeeCee growled.

"I am so sorry I didn't go to the funeral Aunt Pru. I am truly sorry!" she said. I knew that she mean it.

"That's all I wanted to hear," She said and with a shimmer, Pru was gone.

"Is she gone?" CeeCee asked.

"Yes, Cee, Pru is gone!" CeeCee laughed as her phone rang. She answered it and her face went even paler.

"Suze, I'm sorry, I have to go. So tell Jesse we'll have to get together before we leave, ok?" I nodded, not asking what was wrong. I nodded and started to panic when I realized I hadn't gotten to the store to make Jesse his favorite dinner.

"Shit!" I cursed, not hearing the door open. I felt a pair of strong hands on my waist.

"_Querida_," He whispered in my ear. I smiled and leaned my head back, staring up into his chocolate brown eyes. He leaned down and kissed my lips. "you forgot to go shopping again, yes?" I nodded a little.

"_Querida,_ what did I say about you wearing make up?" He asked.

"I know, I know, you don't like it" I replied, sighing.

"And why didn't you go shopping, young lady?" He asked me.

"What are you my _padre_ or my husband?" I teased, using one of the few Spanish words I know.

"I see you've been studying your Spanish" He teased back. "And I prefer husband." He leaned down and kissed me again.

"Good," I retorted. I sighed as I rested my head against his chest.

"Something wrong, _querida_?" He asked me.

"Yes Jesse, there is something very wrong," I hung my head.

"Susannah, what is it?" he asked, his voice grave. "Is it Slater?" I laughed.

"Please, I wish it was something as unimportant as Paul," I said.

"What is it then?" He asked.

"The baby…"

"What about him?" he prompted.

"Is dead," And I collapsed in a pile of tears, something I hated to do


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey!!! Sorry I've been away on vacation, but have no fear I'm back and with the second chapter!!! WOOHOO. R&R **_

Jesse held me while I cried and muttered the sweet Spanish nothings in my ear.

"_Querida. _What happened?" He asked after a long pause of just silence. I shook my head, still sobbing.

"I- I don't know!" I sobbed. "I- I went for the sonogram and- and the technician said the baby died!" I sobbed into Jesse's shoulder and he patted my back.

"It's ok, Susannah, everything will be ok," He muttered in my ear as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. "I promise, _querida_"

"Jesse," I said, through the tears streaming down my cheeks. "This was our _5__th_baby we lost! We've tried 5 times Jesse, and all 5 times, we've- no I've lost the baby!" I choke on a sob. "What ever happened to third time's a charm, huh?"

"Susannah, calm down" Jesse said, his voice steady.

"What's the point Jesse? So we can try and have another baby? In which I'll probably kill too?" Jesse firmly grasped me and pushed me away.

"You did not, _did not, _kill the baby Susannah. Do you understand me?" He asked. His Spanish accent was thicker than usual. I nod.

"I'm going to bed," I said, which is what I usually would do after finding out that I had had another miscarriage. I usually slipped into a depression faze in which I wouldn't eat or anything for a few weeks. Jesse grabbed my arm.

"No, _querida,_ you can't keep doing this to yourself." He said. "You might end up killing yourself, please don't," He begged.

"I- I just need to take a nap, I swear that's all," I lied. Jesse grip loosened for a millisecond.

"You're lying to me Susannah" Jesse said. "You're going to go to sleep and stay in bed for weeks." I scoffed.

"No I won't. What are you talking about?" I asked, although he had pinpointed my intentions correctly.

"I know you, _querida_. Any time something bothers you, you either beat the person to a bloody pulp, or lock yourself away," He said, begging me as fear entered his eyes.

"Jesse, I- you don't understand." I hang my head; Jesse cupped my chin in his palm and forced me to meet his gaze.

"Then explain, please, I'm worried," He said, as he hugged me gently.

"It doesn't matter anymore…" I turned around and finished making dinner, as I tried to pretend everything was ok, although Jesse knew it wasn't.

"Susannah, I'm going to make an appoint for you at the hospital, we need to know why you've had so many miscarriages," He said. I nodded, hating the feeling in my gut.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY BUDDIES!!!! Sorry it's been so long! My boyfriend dumped me and I've been in bed for a longggg time. Anyway! Now, to answer those questions, 'Why is Suze having so many miscarriages?'**

Jesse and I ate dinner in silence. I didn't talk and every time he tried to start a conversation, I just didn't answer. After I did the dishes Jesse was called into the OR, so I just went to bed right after dinner. That night, I dreamt about having tons of babies. If only I could make my dream come true.

Jesse woke me up in the morning.

"_Querida, _get up, we're going to the doctor's" I only groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillows over my head. Jesse chuckled and gently pried the hands from the pillows, which were securing the them to my head.

"you're a doctor. And I'm not getting out of bed, I'm having a good dream for once." I mutter. Jesse chuckled and pulled me into a sitting position.

"Let's go Susannah," He said. I sighed and smiled discreetly.

"But Jesse, I'm so warm and cozy in bed and this is an awful big bed and fluffy, and comfy…." Jesse donned that look and I pouted in defeat. "Fine, but you know I hate doctors."

"_Querida, _I am a doctor and you're not afraid of me," He said.

"Well, that's because you're my husband and I know you'd never do anything to hurt me, ever"

"True, but neither will any other-"

"Jesse, just please drop it, please" I said, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I rested my head on his chest and sighed. He rubbed circles in my back.

"Ok, let's get to the car, because your appointment with Dr. Colin Bilbar is in 20 minutes. Please, I promise I won't let him hurt you, I swear." Jesse said, sincerity in his eyes. I gulped and stared.

"Sorry, Jesse, but no, and now if you excuse me I would like to go _desayunar ._" Jesse chuckled.

"_Querida, _don't make me carry you to the car, and you know I will," I shook my head no and sat on our bed.

"No, Jesse, I will not go!" I was starting to whine, and it is kind of childish but 95% of the time it worked. Jesse approached me and grabbed my waist, hauling me over his shoulder. I groaned in defeat as Jesse carried me to the car.

(At The Doctor's Office)

Dr. Bilbar approached me a big needle in his hand. I started shaking and tried to get to the door. I know, me, miss I like to go into graveyards and kick ghost butt afraid of a little doctor… Don't say anything about it! Anyway, Jesse had to hold me so the doctor could stick me with the damned needle. Afterwards, he took several tests and told Jesse that he and I could wait in his (Jesse's) office while the tests were being ran. So Jesse and I went into his office and Jesse sat me on his desk.

"It's my fault isn't it Jesse?" I ask quietly. He didn't say anything and I had to look up to see if he was still in the room. He had that look on his face.

"Of course not, it might be my fault." He cupped my face gently, stroking my cheek with his thumb. His beeper beeped. "Well, let's head back to the office." I got off his desk and held his hand as we walked back to the examination room. Dr. Bilbar came in a few minutes after and sat down adjacent to us.

"Mrs. De Silva your body isn't suited to conceive. Meaning that when Mr. De Silva and you perform the action of intercourse and you get pregnant, it means that your body isn't the type that can support a baby growing inside of you. So after a few weeks, before the baby can get the chance to start to grow inside of your womb it dies from malnourishment." I blinked dumbly not understanding a word of what he just said.

"So this is my fault?" I asked.

"Well, technically yes and technically no-" I jumped up and ran out the door, and out of the doctor's office. I heard Jesse calling after me and I ignored him as I ran out of the building and down the street. I went to this little park hidden deep in the woods and sat on the ground, rocking myself as I cried. I'm not sure how long I was there for, but it got dark, and started raining so I decided to head home.

By the time I got home, I was soaked and Jesse was angry, glad and worried all at the same time. He gathered me in a hug and had yelled at me in Spanish. The only things I understood was irresponsible, stupid and I think something about a hairy cow….

"Jesse, just stop, I'm tired and want to sleep." I said, my teeth chattering. Jesse face softened and he lead me upstairs and tucked me into bed. He brushed my hair back from my face and gently kissed my forehead. I wish I could give Jesse a son……


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone guess who's back!? *crickets chirping* ok then… Anyway sorry it took so long. Family problems and I just found out my dad is having kidney failure and he might die from it, but I hope not. So if you could all pray for my dad, thanks! And since I'm so upset I'll be writing a lot more. So enjoy! And please remember, no cell phones, no talking, and no feet on the people in front of you're seats. And now, your feature presentation!! And Rate/ Comment/ Review/ ECT! I 3 MY READERS____________

The next morning, Jesse didn't wake me up like he usually did. Yes, I am too lazy in the morning to get myself up, and hey, what's the point of having a husband if he can't wake you up in the morning right? I woke up as the light was shining in through the east window. I stretched and yawned, trying to recall the events of the previous day. I couldn't think.

I got up and went downstairs. There was a note from Jesse posted on the fridge.

_Querida,_

_I called your office and told them you aren't feeling well. I will call you at my 3: 30 break. Oh, and don't forget to go shopping. I had to eat leftover rice and beans for breakfast, I prefer something actually breakfast food, like eggs and cereal, and COFFEE!!!! _

_Love you,_

_Jesse_

I chuckled and made a note to go to Carmel Grocery. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 2:59:58 (yes we have one of those weird clocks that gives you the hour, the minute the second. And at exactly 3, my phone rang.

"JESSE!!!" I exclaimed into the phone.

"_Querida, _you're finally up!" Jesse said, laughing.

"Yes, I am, how's work?" I ask, sitting on the counter, and poking some old bread with a pen.

"It's… Busy" Jesse says. My heart stops in my chest. I know what that means.

"How many so far?" I whisper, holding back the tears that want to spill over.

"Susannah, don't start, you know-"

"Just tell me, Jesse, please" I say, a little louder.

"20, three sets of twins, three sets of triplets, and 3 boys and 2 girls…" He says.

"That's nice…" I say, suddenly feeling sad.

"Let's not talk about that- _Dr. De Silva to the OR,_" Jesse mutters under his breath in Spanish. I chuckle.

"Go, I'll make you a special dinner tonight. I love you" I say.

"Mi amore," Jesse says, we hang up and I stay on the counter, thinking- forming a plan in my mind.

**************

"Earth to Suze!!" A male voice says, waving his hand in front of my face. I blink rapidly, coming out of my haze.

"Hey Paul" I mutter, throwing a package of chicken into my cart and pushing it along.

"So, how's life treating you?" He asks, putting a package of cookies into my cart.

"I am not buying you cookies Paul," I say, taking them out and shoving them at him, and pushing the cart along.

"Shish, are you pregnant or something?" Pain strikes my face.

"Is there something I can help you with Paul? I have a life now" I say, pushing the cart toward the dairy/ bread aisle.

"No, there's nothing you can help me with, unless you want to leave your Mexi-"

"Go away Slater," I say, keeping my voice down.

"Fine, fine, actually, I wanted to say I'm sorry." I look at him curiously. "Your mom told Andy and Jake heard, Jake told David, David told Brad, Brad told Debbie, Debbie told Kelly and Kelly told me,"

"And yet you make a freaking pregnancy joke?! God, go away Slater." I mutter. I push my overflowing cart to the checkout line. He follows. "Don't make me call security,"

"I'm buying myself cookies" He says, getting in line behind me. I roll my eyes and load all the food onto the conveyer belt. The cashier is young, and she's ringing everything up.

"Anyway. Father Dom, says hi, so does my husband, so if you can excuse me," I say, filling my cart up with my 20 some odd bags, "I have to get home and make dinner for my husband." I say rudely, heading out to my car. I don't know what I am going to do but I know I need to go home, make dinner, and then talk to Jesse about everything. Maybe he'll figure something out.

**************

The pan handle was hot and I didn't realize it. "OW!" I yelp, pulling my hand off and cradling it to my chest. I turn the heat off of the chicken franchise and go upstairs looking for the burn butter that Jesse has, and no, it's not actual butter! I open the cabinet and pull out the tube. I apply the cream.

"Cwan you hwelp me" I turn and see a little toddler, about 4 standing next to the laundry hamper. I knee down to look her in the eyes, she looks familiar.

"Sure sweetie, what do you need?" I ask, calmly and soothingly.

"Cwan you twell my daddy I mwiss him?" She asked, staring at me with big blue eyes, the same eyes I imagine my own child having.

"Of course sweetie, who's your daddy?" I ask, wondering why she looks familiar.

"Jonathon Stone" She says. I gasp, that's my boss. Before I can say anything she shimmers out of sight. I sigh and shake my head. I can't even hold onto a baby and my boss's kid dies at 4. I go back downstairs, holding back the tears that are forming in my eyes. I put some yellow rice on the stove and cook it in some milk, my secret ingredient that makes it light and fluffy and tasty.

**************

I'm finishing dishing everything out onto platters when Jesse comes in. "Hello, _querida,_ how was your day?" He asks, kissing me lightly, and resting his head on my shoulder, looking down on the table.

"Paul says hi, and that he sends his sincere apologies to us." I say, turning around and wrapping my arms around his strong muscular body.

"Oh _dios, cómo él descubrió eso bueno estúpido para nada hijo de una vaca_" He says.

"Jesse, I love you but I can't understand you when you start ranting off in Spanish!" I whine. He kisses me.

"My apologies_ mi esposa querida_" I smile. I know enough Spanish for that. I kissed him.

"How was the delivery room?" I ask, swallowing the lump in my throat. He ignores me. "Hector Jesse De Silva! Answer me this instant!" I demand.

"It was fine, but I heard you had a visitor? Yes?"

"Yes, Jonny's daughter died."

"_Nombre de Dios!"_


	5. Chapter 5

And remember- please turn off all cell phones, iPods, beepers, and other electronics that can and may distract you from out feature presentation! Thank you. –Dawn Management._  
**This has bits of Maturity and 'R' rated things in it. If you don't want to read it, it will be bolded, italicized and underlined. And if you do read it, yes, Jesse does act out of character.**_

First thing Jesse and I did was eat dinner. I was quiet throughout the whole meal, I think Jesse was concerned but he never said anything. He usually would have pressed me for information about SOMETHING but he didn't and that's making me think something's going on at the hospital/ office/ in his mind. Hmm….

"_Querida_…?" Jesse says, snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh? What? I didn't do it!" I exclaim automatically. _(A/N: That's my catch phrase, whenever my teachers/ parents call me and I think I'm in trouble I go I didn't do it! And when I was writing this part my aunt called me downstairs so I had to write that in… LOL) _Jesse chuckles.

"I never said you did anything wrong." He chuckled, stroking my cheek tenderly. I sighed happily and leant against his tanned hand. I looked up at him and kissed him gently.

"Jesse, can I ask you something?" I asked, butterflies in my stomach. Maybe, later, I'd seduce him but right now, it's a no.

"Of course _mi amor_" He said, smiling at me.

"Jesse, if… If I can't get pregnant again… how would you feel if… about… what if we took the course of adoption..?" I asked. I felt weird bringing it up because Jesse had had a family that was actually able to reproduce and give him siblings and nieces and nephews and cousins and stuff…

"_¡gracias a Dios! _I thought you were trying to ditch me _querida_" he said, kissing my head. I stared at the floor, cheeks red. He was avoiding the question.

"Never mind…" I muttered. "I'm tired, I'm going to head to bed now, night Jesse" I said, turning and starting to climb the long and winding stairs. I felt Jesse grab my waist and pick me, setting me down in front of him, he spun me around and I gasped. He kissed my neck and chuckled.

"We're not adopting yet, and you know that bed is awfully big and spacious and comfortable" He said, grinning.

"Jesse de Silva. Are you saying what I think your saying?" I asked, trying to hide the grin that was forming on my own mouth. Jesse laughed and picked me up, carrying me up the long stairs and setting me on the bed. (Now here come the rated 'M' and 'R' parts. *covers eyes of those who don't want to read this*)

_**Jesse pulled his shirt off and pinned me to the bed. This wasn't usually like him- his normal gentleman like self. I moaned as he kissed my neck in that special spot. "Oh Jesse…" I moaned as he ran his hand along the waistband of my jeans. I fumbled with the zipper on his pants, slightly, but with shaking hands was able to push his pants off. **_

___**"Oh Susannah…" He moaned, pushing my shirt off so I was laying there in my lacey, black Victoria's Secret bra. He slipped his hands behind my back and unclipped my bra. I felt him pressing against my leg. I moaned as he rubbed against me. **_

___**"Jesse, slow… slow Jesse" I moaned as he slipped his hand into my jeans. He ignored me and continued kissing me, pressing against me. I was so distracted by his amazing tongue abilities that I didn't notice him easing my jeans off. I kissed Jesse and slipped my tongue in his mouth. He inserted himself inside me and we did it. I moaned loudly as we reached our climax.**_

Jesse rolled off me and we lay in bed. I cuddled tightly into Jesse, and yawned, closing my eyes.

"I think this will be it, _querida._" He muttered in my ear. I nodded sleepily and drifted off to sleep.

**To ****Airri Spree**: thank you for your concern about my dad, so far he's doing better… I think… I haven't spoken to him in a while… *bangs head against hard wall* I'm such a bad daughter.

**To ****yandc**: don't worry, I am not planning on stopping anytime soon, I love "my" series so much. And I also might do a couple of one shots for Twilight, and some Sarah Dessen, and some other Meg Cabot stuff. So keep an eye out, k?

**To JOJObarbie**: it is very simple to have 5 miscarriages in such a short period of time, it's happened to my aunt, and that's how I used this.

**To ****xAllyCullenx**: it's her fault because of her "let's go kill them" ghost busting she does and all the times she was in the ER (see example in Mediator 3: Return) and because of her active life style (i.e. her kickboxing and stuff), so yeah…

------

Another Author's Note: I am going to rewrite the Twilight series in Edward Cullen's POV and stuff. So, we finally get to see what happens and what his thinking and stuff. So keep an eye out for those kks? Byeee


End file.
